Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a signal sending device, a signal receiving device, and a sending and receiving method, and more particularly to a signal sending device, a signal receiving device, and a sending and receiving method which combine a plurality of data into a data packet to transmit the data packet.
Related Art
Generally, a Human Interface Device (HID) refers to a media device enabling a user to interact with a machine or a system. For example, a mouse used to operate a personal computer or a notebook computer by the user is a common HID. The HID may be categorized into a wired HID or a wireless HID according to different transmission manners.
The wireless HID is more convenient for use in comparison with the wired HID, as data transmission is not limited by the wiring of a transmission line in the wireless HID. A wireless mouse is taken as an example of the wireless HID for description in the following. In the mouse commercially available at present, the transmission line configured with the wired mouse is about 1.5 meters, and the wireless mouse such as a wireless mouse based on the Bluetooth transmission has an effective transmission distance of about 10 meters. However, the wireless HID still has some features to be improved. In short, when the wireless HID starts to transmit the data, the wireless HID consumes a lot of power to perform transmission, and the transmitted data is apt to be interfered with by the external environment, thus causing short life of a battery and risk of losing the data packet, and therefore the user has negative use experience.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a Bluetooth packet on a human-machine interface in the prior art. Referring to FIG. 1, generally, the computer used to receive location information of a Bluetooth mouse may periodically send a polling signal to the Bluetooth mouse at a preset time, so as to obtain the location of the Bluetooth mouse. When the Bluetooth mouse receives the polling signal, the Bluetooth mouse replies the current location information to the computer, and the data exchange between the Bluetooth mouse and the computer is implemented through a standard Bluetooth packet. In other words, every time when the computer sends a polling signal, the Bluetooth mouse may package the location information thereof into a Bluetooth packet and send it to the computer. The Bluetooth packet includes an overhead area 10 and an HID data area 11. The overhead area 10 has the data required for the Bluetooth transmission, and at least includes an access code 101 and a header 102; the HID data area 11 includes the location information of the Bluetooth mouse.
The data required for the Bluetooth transmission in the overhead area 10 is mainly a transmission standard designed for inter-communication between components, that is, the standard Bluetooth communication protocol. However, as for the application of the Bluetooth mouse, the difference between various Bluetooth packets only lies in different location information (that is, the data in the HID data area), and if the location information and the repeated overhead area 10 must be packaged into a new Bluetooth packet in each reply, the redundant overhead area 10 occupies most of the length of the packet and the time on the transmission channel, and also increases the consumption of electrical energy.
Therefore, it is an objective of researchers and manufacturers to develop a method or a manner to achieve more effective data transmission between the wireless HID and a computer host, so that the time spent on the switch of a receiving and transmitting mode and the time spent on sending the actual data to the wireless transmission channel may be reduced, so as to improve the efficiency of data exchange and save energy.